The invention relates to a support and insulation element for supporting and insulating a window frame.
Support and insulation elements of this type have been in use for a number of years in conjunction with composite thermal insulation systems to extend a wall opening for a window artificially toward the outside, i.e., into the thermal insulation plane or air layer plane.
According to EP 2 639 394 A2, one side of a support part of rigid, load-bearing foam is screwed to the wall and serves to support the window frame to be inserted, especially at the bottom. In this composite thermal insulation system, an outer wall and the inner wall form an intermediate space, in which the support part is arranged. The load-bearing support part with a more-or-less triangular cross section is supplemented by an insulating part, which may consist of rigid flexible foam and cooperates with the support part to form a two-part body with a preferably rectangular cross section. After the support part has been screwed to the inner wall, a separate step is required to connect the insulating part to the support part.